beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
(Dead) Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
Sally flirts with Trent, an old acquaintance. Aidan searches for blood and reunites with someone from his past. Synopsis As Aidan nurses himself to health by drinking his own blood, Liam, the long lost father of Connor and Brynn, shows up at the Amish vampire house searching for his children. When he sees his son's head nailed to the wall, he goes berserk and kills all of them and vows to seek revenge on whoever took his son's life. Back at the house, the newly reanimated Sally is full of life and vigor, as are Nick and Stevie who came back to life when she did. Nick is reunited with Zoe, the love of his life, and Stevie decides to explore the world. And right on cue, Aidan calls. Josh and Sally rush to pick him upthere's lots to catch him up on. While Aidan tries to explain to Josh why the vampires are all dying, Nora prepares for her night in the storage unit as a werewolf. Meanwhile, Sally prepares for a night on the town. Although Josh tries to keep a game face, Nora knows that Josh hovers outside her storage unit and so she encourages him to go out and have fun this time. Josh tries, but when Sally runs into Trent, an old friend, things get complicated. Starving for blood, Aidan resorts to desperate measures and ends up getting attacked by werewolves. But just as they're about to pounce, Aidan gets the shock of his life when Henry steps out of the shadows to save him. Henry, it turns out, has skirted death by compelling a woman into being his blood supply. But there's one catchshe's never allowed to leave the house. She's a slave whose only real function is to feed Henry. Horrified, and sympathetic, Aiden tries to get Henry to let Emma and when he refuses Aidan ends up releasing her himself. Later, Liam shows up unexpectedly at Nora's storage unit. She's terrified that he'll discover her involvement in Connor's death. She lies to save her skin but Liam's still suspicious so he locks himself inside her unit so they can both "turn" together. He expects his wolf to sniff out the truth from her wolf. Back at the bar, Sally charms Josh into letting her take Trent home with her. On one hand, he's happy for her but, on the other hand, he's worried about what will happen if she goes against Donna's warning to avoid anyone from her past. Fortunately, Trent decides to leave without taking advantage of her. While Nora is preparing to fight for her life, Josh wanders the city thinking about when and where he'll finally pop the question. In the morning, he decides that he'll do it as soon as he lets Nora out of her unit (despite Sally's vigorous disapproval) but that conversation is interrupted by the discovery of Trent's dead body across the street from their house. Now Sally knows why she can't see anyone from her pasta mere chance meeting can kill them. That's quite a shock for her but, soon, Josh gets his own shock when he finds Nora's storage unit empty with a giant hole in the door. Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Episodes Category:Syfy Episodes Category:Season 3